He Just Got Mad
by Karakot
Summary: What would it take to get superman mad? I mean really P off. Heres my idea.
1. prolog

AN: I do not own Superman he is property of DC comics. I do own the idea evil little thought bunny that will not leave me alone. What would it take to really piss off Superman? Yes his identity will be revealed. Also there will be no contractions I am using a speech software program and still getting the hang of it.

Our story begins on a space station orbiting a blue sun. But this space station isn't human well at least not earth human. This space station is Kryptonian one of the last in existent. Like the half-dozen remaining space stations this is a scientific vessel unlike all the others this one is man. See for all their technology there were still some things that they couldn't cure, and some that took a while to. This space station was a medical research vessel; the research was the 16 children inside. All were kept cryogenically frozen while they were being exposed to the unique radiation from this star. Every single child had a genetic disorder, and all but three were born with this problem. The three who were not had this problem introduced into their genetics unethically.

So here's these children slumbered. As they dreamt sweet dreams of reuniting with their families Krypton fell. They slumbered as Kal-El in his carefully crafted ship sped passed them on its way to Earth, the little planet with its bright yellow sun. They dreamt as he grew up under the name Clark Kent, as he became Superman. Never knowing of his rise of what he became to the human. And so for many years they slumbered and healed. But that's all about to change.


	2. Chapter 1:It's Time to Wake the Children

Chapter 1: it's Time to wake up now children.

With the electronic version of a shiver the computer system came back online. The long-range sensors were the first thing to come fully wake up, for they had never truly gone to sleep. The stations sensors had identified a ship coming towards them ship of unknown origin. The computer system which contained an AI decided the best course that should was contact Krypton. The attempt was met with failure as was the second and third realizing the futility of a fourth attempt the computer tried contacting a number of kryptonian colonies. All attempts were met with failure. The computer then decided to wake up its passengers. Quickly searching through files on the children it took a calculated risk and drop the radiation shielding completely. With its systems shielded the computer was in no danger so proceeded to wake up its occupants. Luckily the risk it took paid off as a stronger solar radiation flooded the cabin and sped up healing process in all the children.

The first to wake up was luckily the oldest looking around she realized there was a problem immediately. After all they were still on the space station and there were no adults there to greet them. Ignoring the other children for now she stumbled over to the main computer bank and with a few keystrokes had all the information prompted in front of her. Realizing the danger she and the children were in for me now identified ship she sent the sensors look for any trace of Krypton. What the sensors found shattered her world for a minute. All that was left of their planet was floating rubble. She started desperately search for any other colony, space station, any other Kryptonian anywhere. All she wound up finding was death and destruction. And then there was hope in the form of a sensor log at least 25 years old. It showed a small vessel heading to an unknown back world planet but it was their only hope.

Quickly digging through the space station computer records she realized that this vessel they were on could get them there. So with single word she decided to change all of their fates and hopefully give them a fighting chance. Without so much as a second thought she sent her ship with its precious cargo to this unknown planet and hopefully to a Kryptonian. She then gathered all the children up deciding that there was no time like the present to get a physical making sure that they were all fully healthy. She then went over all the supplies trying to figure out if they had enough food to get to this mysterious mud ball. With a sigh of relief they did.

She decided against telling the children where they're going or why. Instead she taught them mathematics and games, she told them stories of krypton's history and fairytale from 100 different world. She played mother, big sister, babysitter, and best friend all the while doing her best to find out everything and anything about the planet they were traveling to. She also worried for the ship was still following it was only through their superior engine and the fact that they detected them so far away that allowed this little ship to run.

When they are about a month away from their destination, having already traveled for three, she managed to make contact with one of the satellites orbiting Earth. With the information she found she talked the kids English, how to read and write, and most importantly about Superman, the Kryptonian they were hoping to find. All the while she noticed the affect that solar radiation, even shielded like they were, was having on the children and herself. Unfortunately before they could place their call for help disaster struck. This disaster came in two parts.

See what the children didn't know was the station that they were on was old was very old, in fact it was never supposed to be in service as long as it had been. It was in bad need of repairs, but the AI knew they couldn't stop so it made a decision that was almost human. The computer system became fully aware when it made the decision to sacrifice itself and chose to hide the damages both old and new so that the children got to safety. Ignoring its own safety protocols the station gained sentience and promptly gave up itself to save others.

The second part came from the ship chasing them. Once close enough the unknown ship opened fire in hopes of capturing the vessel. More importantly it hoped to capture the children inside. So with the ship aflame the AI used the last of its energy to jettison its bridge, sending the children through the atmosphere and leaving a fiery explosion in their wake. Somehow it managed to land the children intact if not their life boat through sheer luck they landed on the outskirts of Metropolis. Unfortunately the ship was chasing them had landing crews that followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Metropolis

Chapter 2: the Metropolis side

The first clue that anything was even wrong came around 11 AM when the city was hit with a sonic wave as the vessel streaked over its skys to crash land outside the city limits. This immediately brought everyone in the daily planet newsroom to their feet as they rushed over to the window to see what happened. Unfortunately for one reporter he currently stuck in said news room. Clark had a.k.a. Superman was in a very unusual position as both Lois Lane and Parry White were watching him, not purpose mind you, but he was in their direct line of sight. He was also, due to take a by Lois, handcuffed to the chair he was in. While normally handcuffs would not be a problem for him both Lois and Perry did not know all of said alter ego so both would be greatly surprised if he just disappear.

Thankfully Lois remembered his predicament and quickly unlocked him unfortunately by the time this happened the building had got the lock down. No one allowed in, no one allowed out and no one allowed off their floor until evacuations were started. So this left Clark in the unusual position of not being able to help. Clark couldn't help but wonder if this is how some of his fellow heroes felt when their life got away.

20 min. had gone by when finally the chance to help came. Unfortunately this chance to help meant revealing who he was. This is meant giving up the like he had lived for the past few years, he was selfish enough to admit for a second he almost did step forward. For just a second he wanted to be selfish. The realization of what that selfishness would cost him is what caused him to step forward, and when he said well it changed history.


	4. Chapter 4: Brave Little Girl

Chapter 3: the brave little girl

Landing how they did through the whole group off for couple seconds. Trying to shake out the cobwebs were whole group finally managed to get off the ship unfortunately that's where the trouble. The H'San Natall was a powerful race, they were a race of warriors, and they were also a race of slavers. So when the children freed themselves from the wreckage they were met, not with help, but with weapons. With no other options available the oldest of the group, 17-year-old Laura, decides offer a deal.

She would fight their best warrior. For every injury she causes they would let one of the children go. If the warrior won she and the children were theirs by right and she would become the personal body slave the captain of the invasion force. She offered him a chance to mix with her Kryptonian genetics. She would bear him a child without complaint or attempts at escape or suicide. She knew she was in way over her head, but she had try, after all the children were her responsibility now.

The warriors were amused at her offer, to them she was kitten like. Arching her back and puffing out her fir trying to make herself look bigger, and less afraid. They knew she was trying to win a fight she had already lost, but decided to humor her. After all it usually takes a solid beating break a prisoner anyway might as well get out of the way first thing. So with the children in custody, the large muscle clad warrior paired off against the tiny ballerina like Laura.

The fight was of epic portion. It raged through the city, often times through building, as the H'San Natall warrior beat young Laura around. He was toying with her, she knew it, he knew it, in fact everyone but the youngest children knew it. It raised her spirit to hear the young voices cheering her on, but she knew all too soon she would be defeated. What made her even angrier was that she didn't manage to score a single hit. She'd taken a lot of damage, although somehow she could do things now she could before but even with her new gifts, she lost. She mustered herself for one last hit one last chance to throw the punch. He responded in kind, hitting her so hard she went flying. She hit the 15th floor windows hard enough to shatter them. Like the glass is nothing more than spun sugar it barely slowed her down. No it was the 4 desks and 2 cubicle walls that finally caused her to stop.

The H'San Natall warrior was gloating as he flew to the room. He stood over her broken body with a gleeful smile on his face. Within moments the rest of the landing party had followed him, dragging the children with that. With a nod of his head the party leader directed the warrior to wake her up, he did that with a boot to the ribs, every person in the newsroom cringed as the force seem to pick her up 6 inches and slide her back a foot. She landed with this out of breath thud and came to with the barely suppressed scream.

"Well little kitten it seems you lost, so I have some questions I'd like you to answer. Let's start with something simple. What is your name, little kitten, so I know what you had engraved on your collar?"

"Go to hell!" Was the reply he got?

"Now kitten that was not part of our deal remember. Now you can answer my question or I can start killing members of your party. After all young ones are so much more trouble than their worth. And the younger they are the longer it takes to make something useful out of then. Your choice?"

"My name is Laura daughter of Lara of the house of El. I'm 17 years old. The others are Micah, Ann'Am, Tara'Re, Dan'El, Mi'Chelle, Dor'Thea, Brian, Con'Or El'Izabeth, Joce'Lyn, Haverty, Kater'Ina, Leno'Ra, Nigel and lastly Patricia.Some of us have already picked or were given Earth names."

"Very good little kitten the ages aren't important, so no need to tell me that. But you said you're of the house of El. That would make your father Jor'El would it not? No don't answer that I know for myself. You are going to be such the perfect breeding slave. Not only are you Kryptonian but you come from a noble line, which means you have better genetics. Well now time to gather up our property."

Bending down to grab Laura by the back of her shirt two of the other children take a chance and try to fight off their captors. A backend is that they received for their troubles but when one of the guards goes to pull out a lash a voice stops then. This voice sounds friendly but somehow the warriors know that it isn't. It surprises them all one of the humans walk forward talking to them all the while. But what happens next is the most surprising thing of all.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mistake and the Ending

Chapter 4: the mistakes

For Clark Kent see young woman crash through the windows was unexpected. See the full extent of her injuries made him question how she was still alive. He thought he recognized the species that seemed to be the aggressors the fight but as of yet didn't want to step in, just in case the girl with the bad guy. See the other warriors come and dragging children made him start question what was going on and boot the ribs made him start to wonder what would be the best way to step in. The nickname the man, who appeared in charge, gave the girl Clark could see as oddly appropriate. Especially considering her response to his initial question. For Clark she looked like a battered kitten trying to be tough.

The Warriors reply set his blood a boil. Looking around the room he could see that he wasn't the only one with that reaction, for a strange reason that made him calmed down a little. Of course the answer the girl gave the second time set his blood aflame all over again. Laura of the house of El, his sister, and this man this thing wants to put a collar on her. He squeezed the desk so hard he flattened the top so that a perfect imprint of his hand down to the fingerprint was now pressed into it. The funny part he didn't even know he did it, although a young photographer noticed and questioned how he did.

16 children, 16 Kryptonian children who by rights should not even be alive and yet here they are. Whereas a moment ago he was considering stepping back, not getting involved, now the only thing he wanted to do was beat that smug smile off of the warrior's face. The term breeding slave is what finally causes Clark snap, coincidentally enough so does his desk a second later.

While the 2 children are trying to fight back, Clark is making his way towards the front of the room. As one of the guards goes for a whip like weapon Clark's voice interrupts them.

"You know, you made three mistakes. The first you tried to claim property that doesn't belong to you." He shrugs off his jacket and pulled off his tie he said that. "The second you threaten the children in front of me, you should not have done that."The shirt sleeves rolled up to show off well muscled forearms, and glasses are now off showing ice blue eyes. Clark has never known such fury. "The third and final mistake was calling my sister a bedroom slave. If you want these children will have to kill me first and trust me that will not be easy. I will give you one chance leave right now and you won't be leaving here bloody and bruised."

It takes a moment for what he said actually sink in, but when it does you could hear a pin drop. Clark Kent was the office geek, the guy that everybody made fun of, the one person who could trip over his own feet and yet here he was standing tall and looking exactly how everyone thought Superman would look outside of the suite. The office marvels at the man they thought they knew.

The fight was not a long one in little to no time the warrior species, whatever they were, running scared. But Clark he had a new problem now see the entire office staring at him. They just watched as he shrugged off hits that should've killed. They watch as he came under weapons fire was unaffected. And they're watching now wondering just what the hell happened.

Without a word had in that he gently moves Laura's body into the path direct sunlight. Then looking at the children he says "it's okay, the sunlight will help her heal. If you like I know a safe place where we can go. My name is Kal-El son of Jor-El it's okay you can trust me." At their nods of confirmation he picks a couple kids up and disappears with them in a flash in just a few seconds he's back again. It only takes a few minutes to ferry all the children to wherever he took them, all that's left now is Laura. When he arrives to pick her up Lois and Perry both notice that he hasn't placed his suit on yet he is still in the baggy pants and shirt minus the glasses.

"Clark will we ever see you again?" That question is asked in a soft voice by Lois. She is still too stunned for it to really sink in yet who he is exactly. All she knows is that the two constants in her life are one in the same.

"I'll always be around when you're trouble Lois but Clark Kent need to go on the back burner for now." He shoots her a sad smile, and goes to pick up his sister when Lois grabs him by shoulder and kisses him.

"I'll be waiting when you're ready. I like you as Clark I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you as Superman so when you're ready and I have had a little time to figure all of this out well you know where to find me. Now get moving before I come to my senses, or any one of these guys out of there stupor and try to get a story out of you."

With the rueful smile he scoops up his sister and takes off. It is with surprise that he didn't see his name blared all over the paper the next morning, nor are there reporters camped out on the front lawn like he expected there to be. Maybe thing will turn out ok after all.


End file.
